


Blood Sweat & Tears

by PeachyJaemin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), 블레이드 앤 소울 | Blade and Soul (Video Game)
Genre: I don't know what else to tag, I'll fix this as the story progresses I promise my dudes, Jaehee's kinda a badass, LOTS of violence, M/M, Seven is dating my own male!oc, Thanks, Violence, also, no the title is not based on the bts song, this is a blade and soul AU so if you know nothing about the game just use the bns wiki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyJaemin/pseuds/PeachyJaemin
Summary: "As long as we have eachother I think it'll all be okay... I hope."





	1. Character Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dudes! This is the most time and effort I've ever put into a fanfiction and I can't believe the first chapter is 5k+ words but here is a small character profile for the six main characters + links to pictures of what they look like in game, although I didn't make characters for Seven and Zen because they're Jin (the human race basically) so they look exactly the same as they would normally. I hope you guys like this story so, please enjoy \m/

Character Profiles

Moonkyu – Age: 20, Race: Lyn, Type: Bunny, Class: Warlock, Faction: Cerulean Order

Seven – Age: 21, Race: Jin, Class: Soul Fighter, Faction: Cerulean Order

Zen – Age: 23, Race: Jin, Class: Blade Master, Faction: Cerulean Order (Formerly Crimson Legion)

Yoosung – Age: 20, Race: Lyn, Type: Dog, Class: Blade Dancer, Faction: Cerulean Order

Jumin – Age: 26, Race: Lyn, Type: Cat, Class: Summoner, Familiar's Name: Elizabeth 3rd, Faction: Cerulean Order

Jaehee – Age: 26, Race: Yun, Class: Kungfu Master, Faction: Cerulean Order

Link to pcitures of each character (in order):  
http://aestheticknk.tumblr.com/post/152798200693


	2. One

“You know I could kill you at any second and get a ton of money off of it right now if I really wanted to, Jumin.”  
“You're kidding right? I'm way more experienced than you, Elizabeth 3rd could probably kick your ass on her own.”  
“Can you two stop arguing, please?” Jaehee muttered, rubbing at her temples in frustration, “You do this every day, we get it, you hate eachother.” There was a long awkward silence after that, everyone simply staring at the bonfire they were all sitting around, no one ever really knowing how to start a new conversation after one of Zen and Jumin's seemingly never ending arguments.  
“Man, I wish I was born a Lyn.” Seven said out of nowhere, dramatically falling onto his back where he was sitting cross-legged in the desert sand.  
“Why? Do you know how much it sucks being super short and being made fun of for it, or having people constantly tug on our tails to 'see if they're real', or just having having to drag these tails around everywhere in general? It especially sucks when in combat. I mean, Jumin is the tallest between himself, Moonkyu, and I, he's actually the tallest Lyn I've seen and he's still only up to Zen's waist.” Yoosung ranted, a whiny tone slipping into his voice and a pout appearing on his face the closer he got to the end of his rant.  
“Because how come Jumin gets to have an adorable cat familiar follow him around all the time and Jin don't? Plus, you guys are just so cute!” Seven replied after sitting up, reaching over squish Moonkyu's cheeks as his other hand came up to scratch the space in between the younger's bunny ears as the younger complained about “not being cute”.  
“Stop it~” Moonkyu whined, resisting the strong urge to lean into the touch, his efforts proved to be useless, though, when Seven proceeded to pull the younger into his lap and play with his ears and fluffy tail (demonstrating what Yoosung had been complaining about not even a minute before perfectly).  
“Lyns are able to have familiars such as Elizabeth 3rd because we have extremely acute senses which allow us to connect and speak with familiars in a more personal way, even though Jin Warlocks have familiars they aren't able to form a relationship with them, even though it's a rare sight to see, Moonkyu and his familiar have an unbreakable bond because they can actually communicate, even if technically his familiar is merely a weapon and form of protection.” Jumin said in that smartass tone of his, as if this was information that obviously everyone knew (all the while pulling Elizabeth closer to himself as he watched Seven from the other side of the fire).  
“Really? I've done a lot of researching and even I didn't know all of that.” Seven replied, eyes wide as he processed all of the information Jumin had just spewed out as if it was nothing, “Anyway, back on the topic of height, why are all of the Lyns in our clan specifically so freakishly tall? The shorter ones are cuter.”  
“Is this why you cling to poor Moonkyu all the time?” Zen muttered as the shortest clan member glared at him as intimidatingly as possible from on Seven's lap, or at least he tried to, everyone just found it cute in retrospect.  
“I'm not that short...” Moonkyu said, pouting slightly.  
“Yeah, he's still twice the height of most Lyns, he's just so cute I can't help it.” Seven cooed, resting his chin inbetween the ears on top of the younger's head.  
“Let me go~” Moonkyu whined, struggling but giving up once Seven tightened his hold around his waist, knowing the older was much stronger than himself.  
“At this rate it almost looks like you two are dating.” Jaehee said, eyes trained on the bonfire in front of her.  
Seven let out a loud gasp, scaring the life out of Moonkyu in the process. “That's such a good idea! Moonkyu, we should totally date.” He exclaimed, turning the small Lyn slightly so he could see his face.  
“Fat chance,” The smaller said blandly, turning back around on Seven's lap to lay his back against the elder's chest, knowing he still wouldn't let go despite being rejected.. The group erupted into laughter and giggles at Seven's “distressed” sigh.  
“C'mon, I could be so good to you,” Seven reasoned pathetically, desperate for the younger to give him a chance as he was practically whining like a toddler at this point.  
“Show it a bit more and maybe I'll consider it.” Seven sighed loudly at the younger's response, setting his head back on top of Moonkyu's and keeping his arms around his small waist.  
“By the way, Seven, this is off topic but, where's V? We haven't seen him in weeks, I'm starting to get worried.” Yoosung asked, dog ears perking up in interest.  
“Wow, you're worried about V, that's a first. He's all the way back in the Viridian Coast, he's staying in the Bamboo Village, still grieving over Rika.”  
“He's still grieving? It's been nearly two years since she was killed.” Jumin spoke up, his cat ears visibly perking up just as Yoosung's had a few seconds prior. (Amusingly his familiar followed his action exactly.)  
“Yeah, I think it's for the best that he hasn't been with us, he's been such a mess since it happened if he did go out into the field with us he would probably get himself killed.” Seven said, hearing a soft snore from the boy on his lap shortly after.  
“Did Moonkyu fall asleep?” Zen asked in wonder at how quickly he was able to fall asleep, this happened after every mission and it never failed to amaze the others how quickly he could fall asleep, even with all of the conversation going on around him.  
“Yeah, poor thing is probably exhausted, I don't know how he's able to handle being a warlock, it looks tiring as hell, all the jumping around, using charms for every attack, controlling his thrall, it just looks so difficult, I could never do all that. Anyway, we should start heading back to the inn, it's gonna get dark out soon which means there'll be more than just scorpions and Yes Men out there looking for something to kill.” Seven said, maneuvering Moonkyu onto his back, careful not to wake him in the process.  
~~~  
The walk back to the inn was a long and quiet one, the Cinderlands unforgiving to any warrior with its seemingly endless desert and creatures even bigger and creepier than the ones on the Viridian coast. Everyone was absolutely exhausted as they walked the long distance as they had to go all the way back to Cresent Springs earlier that day which made the walk bad enough on its own, but while there they had to kill the Golden Deva which left them tired and beat up as the beast was strong enough alone but it was protected by six lion “statues” and its own personal army of terracotta warriors which came alive if you got too close to them. At this point in the evening all they wanted to do was get back to Yehara's Mirage and sell their “earnings” from the Deva and the citizens of the springs (even though it was still bound to come back, so why were they being rewarded?) and sell them to a Dragon Trader for something actually useful, like money or weapon repair tools.  
“Seven, do you want me to carry Moonkyu for you? We're only half way there but you already look like you're going to pass out at any given moment.” Zen offered, worried about his clan mate and best friend after noticing the prominent dark circles under his eyes.  
“I'm fine, he isn't heavy, could you carry my bracers for me, though? They keep hitting my leg and it's annoying.” Seven asked Sheepishly, looking up at the taller Jin.  
“Sure,” Zen replied, chuckling slightly at how easily agitated the younger Jin was before taking the bracers off of his belt and putting them onto his own as they continued to walk in silence.  
“Damn, why couldn't we just windstride back to Yehara's Mirage?” Jumin complained, huffing as he walked, practically dragging his staff behind him, he let Elizabeth “self destruct” a while ago, not wanting to make her suffer through the long walk.  
“Because Moonkyu and Yoosung can't afford it, and we aren't leaving anyone behind, not everyone's dad is a Cerulean Order military general ya'know.” Seven replied with a slight bitterness to  
his tone. Each of the seven clan members always got slightly mad whenever money was brought up, especially by Jumin.  
“Still, I could have paid for them.” Jumin tried to reason, huffing as he crossed his arms across his chest.  
“You know how much they hate borrowing money from people. They want to earn their money on their own, the only reason they're so broke is because they dont have as much experience as the rest of us, once they both become higher ranks in the Order they'll have more money, it's just a matter of time.” Seven said, pausing to let anyone else start talking but continuing when no one decided to jump in, “I mean, look at Zen, he was able to make bank without your help and he started out with even less than Moonkyu, who started with exactly two copper.”  
“Yeah, Jumin, Money isn't everything,” Zen said, voice laced with venom as he glared at the Lyn.  
“I never said that money's everything, I was just trying to help a couple of my close friends who happened to be in need of money, I mean, if there's anything that means everything to me it's Elizabeth 3rd, money is a close second though.” Jumin said in response, face blank as if he had just said the most obvious, normal thing in the world.  
“God, would you shut up about the damn cat? It's already bad enough that that thing has to follow us around everywhere. Why do you like it so much anyway? It's literally just a pet, or better yet a weapon.” Zen replied, rolling his eyes over-dramatically as Jumin glared at him.  
“She is not just a pet or a weapon, she's the only thing in this terrible world that understands my troubles.”  
“You have some serious problems what the hell, man.” Seven muttered, but it ultimately got ignored when Jaehee cut in, as she always does when their arguments are about to get out of hand.  
“Can you two shut up and stop arguing for once?” Jaehee asked, (even if it sounded more like a demand, she would tell Jumin's father later that she politely asked him to stop arguing with his friend, just for the sake of keeping her job).  
“Seriously, you guys are going to wake up Moonkyu, at least stop yelling.” Seven said in a semi-hushed voice, pausing and noticing that Yoosung hadn't spoken the whole time, only to look over and see his eyes drooping so much he looked like he was about to collapse while his walking got progressively slower and more wobbly, “Zen can you carry Yoosung before he collapses in the middle of the desert please?”  
“Of course,” Zen answered before crouching down so Yoosung could climb onto his back, the smaller falling asleep almost instantly as they started walking again, Seeming to find comfort in pressing his face into the crook of Zen's neck.  
“Why do Lyns get so tired so easily Yoosung and Moonkyu always pass out on the walk back to the inn.” Seven asked as they walked, Moonkyu still sleeping soundly on his back, snoring so softly it almost seemed like purring and whining each time Seven moved too abruptly.  
“Lyns aren't built to be warriors, in the past, Lyns were only supposed to be summoners so their cat familiars could do all of the heavy lifting and fighting for them but they were just so persistant and bratty about it teachers and trainers started allowing them to be warlocks, blade dancers, and force masters as well. The reason Yoosung and Mookyu get so wiped out from it while Jumin doesn't is because Jumin barely has to do anything while Yoosung does all of his fighting on his own and Moonkyu's familiar can only stay out to help him fight for 30 seconds and that barely gives him time to heal.” Jaehee said, probably the only person any of them had met that knew this much about the histories of each race, “A long time ago, before any of us were even thought of, it was never even a thought that a Lyn could be a warrior, back then they were only kept around as pets and slaves for the other three races, and they did some disgusting things to them too, definitely nothing you would see a Jin or a Gon or a Yun doing to an actual pet.”  
“How do you even know this much, Jaehee?” Zen asked, a look of nothing but pure shock on his face at all the information that he had never heard before from anyone.  
“I'm Jumin's bodyguard which means I spend a majority of my time in his massive house where he keeps his dad's whole library. You learn a lot when you do nothing but read old books on your free time.”  
“I just didn't know that Lyns had such a terrible past...” Zen said thoughtfully, instinctively holding onto Yoosung just a bit tighter.  
“Most Lyns that are born now still have it rough, there's still illegal slave trade and eighty percent of Lyn mothers die giving birth due to how small they are leaving a majority of Lyns motherless. On top of that how small they are subjects them to a whole lot of teasing and being underestimated as warriors. Moonkyu and Jumin both lost their mothers when they were born, Moonkyu's father died fighting the Tyrian Cult in The Moonwater Plains leaving him without parents, luckily he was taken in by Master Hong and he became a father figure to him, if he hadn't Moonkyu would have died. On the other hand, Yoosung's parents are both alive but they don't support him and kicked him out when he mentioned that he wanted to become a warrior, they claimed it was too dangerous and that they didn't want to live in constant fear that their son may be dead, or grieving if he did end up dying. Come to think of it, none of us are living all that great, I don't think I've ever met a warrior who is, both of Zen's parents were killed by Blackram Marauders, Seven's brother sided with Jinsoyun, which is probably even worse than if he were to die, especially considering the fact that Jinsoyun killed Moonkyu's master. When did it become almost impossible for anyone, even normal civilians, to live normal lives?” Jaehee finished, whenever she started on a topic she could go forever, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, most of what she said was new information to everyone else, and useful information.  
“It got so bad when every region in the world split up and began to fight each other over the littlest things, the Bamboo Guard versus the Blackram Marauders, the Stratus Army versus the Tyrian Cult, the Skyhaven Resistance versus the Talus Dominion, and the Talus Dominion versus the Lumang Syndicate. It wasn't terrible at first but it got really bad when they started kidnapping civilians and dragging them into wars, when Jinsoyun came into the question and started making things even worse somehow, and this whole confusion about the Talus Dominion isn't exactly clear either, in the Moonwater Plains they're terrible, that's why the Skyhaven are there, but in the Silverfrost Mountains they're fighting for good and protecting Grand Harvest Square. It honestly just all hurts my head at this point, why can't anyone just agree on anything.” Jumin said, he was pretty knowledgeable in this area since his dad was a Cerulean higher up, meaning he knew anything and everything that was going on in the different groups throughout the world since the two factions have branched out from the Viridian Coast to the Silverfrost Mountains, just to fight eachother over materials, if anything, those two are the worst of all of the fighting groups.  
“Oh look guys, there's the inn!” Zen said excitedly, having a tendency to over react over just about everything. “I say that we continue this interesting conversation over some bottles of Soju and get wasted while the kids sleep.” He suggested, not actually interested in the conversation at all, just looking for any excuse to get shit faced.  
“Why do you talk about them as if you're their dad? It's pretty damn creepy if you think about it. Anyway, I can't, I have to research some things about Jinsoyun, what we'll do when we have to move to the Moonwater Plains for missions day after tomorrow, all that fun stuff.” Seven answered, the last part sarcastic as he hated having to research, but if no one else was going to do it someone has to and he decided it would just have to be him since he has the most academic background out of the seven members. He just hoped no one stole the scrolls with information on them from him and Moonkyu's hotel room. The chances of that actually happening were slim with how protective Yehara is over her inn but you can never be too safe.  
“Aw, come on Seven, all you ever do is research, fight, and sleep, loosen up a bit, just drink with us at least once.” Zen pleaded, desperate to drink with someone other than Jumin and Jaehee for once.  
“Do you want to help Moonkyu get revenge on Jinsoyun or not?” Seven asked, glaring up at the older Jin, becoming serious in a split second. He didn't take anything related to Moonkyu finding Jinsoyun lightly because they never knew when Jinsoyun would somehow become unbeatable or unreachable and they had no time to lose, if Zen wanted to drink with him he could do it on their days off. Seven's sudden mood change made the mood of the whole group change, all conversation dying out.  
~~~  
When they all got back to the inn Zen immediately went upstairs, dropping Yoosung off in their shared room before just about running downstairs to the bar area with Jumin and Jaehee to get piss drunk before another long day of walking and fighting tomorrow.  
“Moonkyu-ah, we're back.” Seven said in a disgustingly cute voice, waking him up but shaking him slightly before placing him on the floor on his feet.  
“I'm sleepy...” Moonkyu whimpered, clutching the back of Seven's top in his fists, pressing his face into the taller's back as if he were a child.  
“you can go to bed once you take off all of those accessories and heavy clothes.” Seven replied, wondering how he could move so quickly and smoothly with how much he wears everyday. Moonkyu let go of his shirt and moved sluggishly over to their shared bed to change. “Do you want me to leave the room for a minute so you can change in peace?”  
“No, it's fine, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before anyway, the first time I met you you were being a perv and I was going to kick your ass right then and there if it weren't for V and Jaehee stopping me.” Moonkyu responded in a teasing manner.  
When Moonkyu had first met the other six clan members it was pretty embarrassing for him, regardless of how much he says it wasn't. It was a couple days after the Hongmoon School had been destroyed and he was found half dead in a lake by Captain Dochun so he was staying in his house at the time since he was either angrily killing everything in sight, mad about what happened to Master Hong and his classmates, or cooped up on his own, crying his eyes out over everything that happened, he still continues to do this and have nightmares about his past and how different his life would be if that had never happened, the incident being a memory that would be engraved in his brain forever. He was in Everdusk, delivering a letter in Dochun's son, Dodan's place when he had stopped on the way back to bathe in a small lake in the outskirts in between the Bamboo Village and Everdusk when he noticed he was being watched. His immediate instinct was to try to kill the red head but that didn't work out so well when he was stopped by V and Jaehee, all while they scolded him for perving in the first place at the same time. He wasn't sure how exactly everything played out and why he even decided he could trust them but he did trust them and he joined their clan and it was the best option he could have picked because even though his life at the Hongmoon School was destroyed he felt like his new life was finally coming together. Although, he still wasn't quite sure why they were in the outskirts in between the village and Everdusk, but it stopped mattering to Moonkyu a while ago.  
“Oh come on, stop bringing that up, I said I was sorry!” Seven whined, but even as he said that he couldn't help but stare at the Lyn's body as he changed into more comfortable clothes, Seven doing the same quickly, being able to change out of his clothes and into something more comfortable in about a minute due to how few accessories and extra things he wore on a daily basis.  
“See, you're doing it right now, stop staring at me.” Moonkyu whined, pouting at Seven as the older turned his head away in embarrassment, not wanting to admit that he had been staring but feeling forced to at this point.  
“Well, it's not my fault that you're literally so damn perfect.” Seven replied pointedly as blush spread across the bunny's face at the over the top compliment from the elder. If Seven were to be completely honest with himself for once, he had felt drawn towards the Lyn from the moment he set eyes on him, the only reason he had been that deep into the forest in the outskirts of the Bamboo Village was to find a specific type of berry that was easier to find where less people had been, he never found the berries he was looking for, but he did find something even better. When he had first stumbled across the Lyn he couldn't take his eyes off of the smaller's flawless skin, his unbelievably slim waist, how tall he was in comparison to other Lyns (regardless of how much he says the shorter ones are cuter), and most of all, his big, mock innocent eyes which could deceive even the smartest people into believing that he was innocent and new to the world of being a warrior without a clue of what's going on. In reality, those eyes had seen more terrifying, traumatizing things within about ten minutes than Seven had seen in his whole life, he could never imagine going through what Moonkyu went through, watching every person who had been family to him get killed in front of his own eyes while he was left alive to suffer with the pain of knowing everything and everyone he ever cared about was gone. Although, when the boy finally, officially joined their clan was when Seven really fell hard. Sure, before they would talk and hang out but it could never be for long because Moonkyu always had something to do and the clan always had other things to do, but when he finally joined the clan Seven had gotten to see every side of the younger's personality. He got to see the side of him that was cheerful and bright, the side of him that loved sitting in flower fields and making flower headbands, the side of him that could brighten up even the saddest, most broken people, but then there's the side of him that is the sad, broken person who needs that sunshine to brighten up his day, the side of him that came with late night nightmares and panic attacks, the side of him that would absolutely break down in a silent moment by himself, where he's left alone to think by himself, think about the past and everything that has happened so far. But despite all of this, the side of Moonkyu that never failed to make him fall even harder than he already had was the side that was shown when the younger fought a tough battle, such as their battle with the Golden Deva just the day before. His whole presence and the way he held himself would take a total turn, he would go from a shy, bright Lyn who radiated absolute sunshine and innocence to a warrior, all of a sudden there would be a spark of revenge and passion in those starry purple eyes of his, which would turn into a fire after a long enough fight, and it had never failed to entrance Seven. Everything from the Younger's cute ears and tail to each little freckle on his nose were interesting to the elder and he couldn't help but stare each time he took a glance at the younger.  
“Seven are you even listening to me?” Moonkyu asked, a hand on his hip as he glared at the redhead, still wearing nothing but a pair of tight shorts.  
“Sorry, I spaced out for a minute there, I was too busy admiring how beautiful you are.” Seven cooed at the younger, openly flirting with him, watching as blush spread across the smaller's cheeks, darker than it had been before.  
“Sh-shut up, what happened to you liking really short Lyns anyway?” Moonkyu pouted, turning away from the elder as he crossed his arms over his chest, huffing as he asked his question that had been ignored by Seven a few seconds ago, “Anyway, can I wear one of your sleep shirts, they're really comfy.”  
“Of course, here.” Seven said, picking up a shirt from their large pile of clothes and tossing it in the direction of the Lyn, laughing softly as he put the shirt on, it almost looked like a dress on Moonkyu as it reached his knees, but the younger looked comfortable as hell.  
Seven turned around to face the dresser standing behind him, taking his bag off and setting it on the nearest chair, opening it and taking out any weapons, jewlery, and anything else that needed to be stored somewhere safe so he could sell it all to a merchant tomorrow. All the while, Moonkyu sat down cross-legged on the end of the bed, staring off as he thought about what Jaehee had said earlier at the bonfire, thinking about how enthusiastic Seven was at the idea of them dating.  
“Hey Seven,” Moonkyu called timidly, voice soft and shy, continuing once Seven turned around to face him and gave him a small noise of acknowledgment, “Were you being serious earlier when you said that we should start dating?”  
“Of course I was, I've kinda been flirting you since we met.” Seven replied simply, not quite ready to spill everything he had kept pent up, he only needed Moonkyu knowing the most important part.  
“R-really?” Moonkyu questioned, his voice shaking as he sat stunned, shock showing clearly in those big, innocent eyes that Seven adored so much.  
Seven moved to the bed without saying anything, sitting down next to Moonkyu and cupping his face in once hand, running his thumb over the small boy's cheekbone before he wordlessly kissed the younger out of no where, making sure to be soft and slow as he could safely assume this was the younger's first kiss, he pulled away after only a few seconds to let the younger process what had just happened as he rested his forehead against Moonkyu's before finally speaking, “Yeah, really, I'm serious,” He paused for a moment collecting his thoughts and thinking of what to say before continuing, “So please, answer me seriously this time because I'm serious about loving you, will you at least give me a shot and be my boyfriend.”  
A smile spread across the smaller's face as he stared up at Seven before he stuttered out a reply, “It's hard for me to say no when you put it like that, but it depends, are you as good of a cuddler as you are a kisser?” the bunny answered cutely before curling up under the covers, Seven following the younger's actions with a huge smile spread across his face. Moonkyu laid with his head on Seven's chest, cuddling as close as possible to Seven as the latter wrapped his arms around the smaller boy as if his life depended on him being there in his arms.  
“So, is that a yes or a no?” Seven asked sheepishly, his entire being radiating happiness as he held the younger in his arms after over a year of waiting for this exact moment.  
“Absolutely yes.” Moonkyu replied, yawning right after as he nuzzled his face into Seven's chest, wanting as much of the redhead's body heat as possible. Eventually they were both comfortable and they fell asleep, both of them with smiles on their faces, finally feeling like they found some form of happiness, even in this world full of fighting and corruption and death, at least they knew that they had eachother to lean on if all else failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna put this out there, the whole part where Jaehee explains the history of Lyns is from my own imagination, none of that is from the actual story line in the game it is simply my own imaginiation. Also, I'm sorry if you don't like how fast Seven and Moonkyu's relationship started, I just wanted to get that going first because it isn't the main part of the plot so I don't want it to get in the way of progressing the rest of the story later on, hope you guys understand <3


End file.
